


Putting You Back Together

by alexloveswinchesters



Series: Destiel smuts and fluffs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Bottom Dean, Broken Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ill add more if i need to, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loving Castiel, M/M, Make up sex, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Wedding Fluff, sorry im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexloveswinchesters/pseuds/alexloveswinchesters
Summary: When Dean Winchester has an awful break up, he meets Castiel Novak online,  and their love story begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeek! Im so excited, I've been wanting to write a destiel fic for so long and here it is!!! Enjoy!  
> ~Alex

Dean drove through the Big Gerson's parking lot, searching for a parking spot. Dean hadn't been this excited in awhile because tonight was his first real date in a full year. Dean parked the impala and strode to the entrance of the restaurant. He went to the front,"Uh, is there a Castiel here?" He asked the blonde lady at the front. She pointed to a booth. "Thanks..." Dean glanced at her name tag,"Jo." The lady smiled and Dean smiled back before rushing over to the blue eyed man sitting at the booth.

"Dean?" the man sitting at the booth asked. He had dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. He wore a dark blue suit and a striking blue tie. He was sexy as fuck.

"Yeah," Dean grinned and sat with the man.

"You looked different on the website..." Castiel commented dryly.

"H-how did i look on the website?" Dean chuckled nervously, not exactly sure what to expect from this man. Just because he's built like a Greek god doesn't mean he can't be a douche bag.

"Well I have to say," Castiel grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth, "You're hotter in person,"

All worry Dean had about this date seemed to be melting away. "You're not too bad yourself," Dean gave a cheesy wink and Castiel chuckled.  "Sooo, Castiel. Cas, can I call you Cas?" 

"Yeah, I like that nickname," Cas beamed.

Dean and Cas talked for awhile until the waitress came by and asked them what they'd like to order. 

"I'll have your bacon cheese burger," Dean ordered, then looked at Cas to see what he would order.

"I'll have the same thing just extra pickles," Cas offered, smiling at the waitress.

Cas and Dean talked some more, Dean laughing at Cas' stupid jokes and Cas snickering at Dean's awful puns. Cas told Dean he was a lawyer  and about some of the cases he'd worked. Dean told  him he was a mechanic. Eventually, their food came and they dig in. 

When they finish eating, Cas takes the check. "My treat," he says, handing the waitress a wad of cash. Dean checks his phone for the time. It's 9:07 and he stands up.

"That was awesome," he smiles genuinely at Cas.

Cas stands up as well, and  they head out. Cas walks Dean to his car. "Woah, is that a 67?" Dean had to be dreaming. A hot guy,who was a complete gentleman, interested in him? That was a miracle alone. A guy built like a sex god who was kind and into cars? Holy fuck, Dean had hit the jackpot.

"Yup. This is baby," Dean patted the roof of his car as he said that. 

"Nice," Cas beamed,"Hey so you have my number, I'll text you."

"Okay, bye," Dean waved to the man as he walked to his car and got inside.

Dean hopped inside of baby happily, extremely pleased with how the night had gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean get coffee and start a tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for SUCH a short chapter, but I wanna get the beginning outta the way so I can get into the REALLY good stuff  
> Love you❤  
> ~Alex

~~~~Dean woke up the Sunday morning to a text from Castiel.

**Castiel:** _**hey, r u free today?**_

Dean smiled at the memory of the Friday night. He sat up and texted Cas back.

 **Dean:**   ** _Yeah, what do u have in mind?_**

Castiel responded almost immediately.

**Castiel:** _**There's this cute little coffee shop by my house, can I pick you up in about an fourty-five minutes?** _

**Dean:** _**Yeah, :)** _

**Castiel:** _**Awesome :)** _

Dean looked at the time on his phone: 10:08am. He stood up and went to take a shower. Stripping, he stepped in the shower and turned it on. He closed his eyes as he felt the drops of warm water slide down his naked form. A memory suddenly popped in this head of Lisa, his ex-fiancé. He'd walked in on her and his best friend, Benny, going at it. Dean swept a hand over his face and tried to push the awful memory to the back of his mind. Dean grabbed his shampoo and squirted some of the liquid into his hand. He scrubbed his hair and thought of more pleasant things like Castiel...Dean thought of how beautiful the man's blue eyes were, how nice he seemed. Castiel also had something else that Dean couldn't quite place. What ever it was, Dean was more than pleased he'd found Cas. Dean usually didn't feel that way about people he had literally just met but there waa a certain  _warmth_ to Castiel that made him feel like he'd known him for years. 

Dean finished washing up and rinsed his body bedore turning off the water and grabbing a towel. He just threw on some jeans and a black t-shirt. He pulled on a flannel and returned to the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth. Dean put on his black boots and looked at the time: 10:54. Dean texted Cas his address and sat on his living room couch, playing candy crush until he heard Cas pull up. 

**~•~**

"You can't be serious," Cas cocked an eyebrow at Dean, an amused look on his face.

"Dead serious, doctor sexy is an amazing tv show!" Dean insisted.

"Dean, that's one of the worst TV shows ever! The plot line-" 

"The plot line is great, you're just mad you can't pull off cowboy boots like Dr. Sexy can," Dean interrupted, chuckling.

"You're ridiculous," Castiel snickered, sipping his coffee. "So I have a proposition for you," Cas started.

"Hm?"

"Every Sunday, coffee here? I know we just met but I honestly feel really connected to you," Cas said, suddenly serious.

Dean smiled,"That be awesome." Dean sat in thought for a moment or two before asking,"Hey, I promised a friend I'd help him work on his car. Can you drop me off at his place?" 

"Sure," Castiel smiled, left a tip on the table and both men stood up. "What's his name?"

"Bobby Singer," 

"Seriously? I know him!!" Cas beamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, they make me so happy :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reall happy with how this is turning out❤Don't forget to comment!!  
> ~Alex

Castiel lead Dean out of the café and to his car. "So how do you know Bobby?" Dean said getting in the car.

"He and my dad are friends. He taught me how to hunt when I was a kid," Cas backed out of the parking lot.

"Your dad? Jimmy Novak, right?" Dean knew he'd recognized that name.

"Yep."

"I'm surprised we never met, Castiel," Dean was shocked the two of them had never crossed paths.

"We probably have, we just don't remember," Cas answered simply. "I'm also a couple years older so we weren't peers." 

"True," Dean agreed. He couldn't take his eyes off of Cas, studying the other man's face. Then it dawned on Dean that Cas' appreciation for cars probably came from Bobby. 

"Dean, are you staring at me?" Cas chuckled.

Dean hadnt even realized he'd been staring and blushed,"S-sorry," Dean turned and looked through the window, trying to focus on anything but how gorgeous Castiel was. 

"I don't mind,"Cas smiled to himself. "You said you work for Bobby? And that you and your brother Sam grew up with him?"

"Yeah... You have a little brother don't you?"

"Yes, Gabriel, why?"

"I think Sam and him were friends," Dean remembered Sammy's bratty friend who always liked to play pranks on him.

"Really?" Cas pulled into Bobby's.

"Uh huh, he used to play pranks on me whenever we were at Bobby's all together."

"Then we must've met at some point in time," the two men got out of the car and approached Bobby's house. 

"Bobby  it's me!" Dean called out, knocking on the door. The door opened and Bobby smiled at Dean. Bobby's eyes drifted to Dean's side and he grinned. 

"Castiel?" Bobby exclaimed. "It's good to see you, boy," Bobby wrapped his arms around Castiel and shut the door behind them. 

"You too Bobby," Castiel beamed. 

"So how'd you two idjits meet?" Bobby crossed his arms.

"Actually, we met on a dating website," Dean avoided Bobby's gaze. 

"Wait.... You two are  _dating_?" 

"Well, it's only been two dates, but I guess," Castiel answered awkwardly. 

"Wow, I never woulda put y'all together," Bobby crossed his arms against his chest and studied the two, trying to picture them holding hands on a beach or something. "Car's out back Dean, can you boys help me out?" 

Later on though, Bobby pulled Dean aside. "What's up, Bobby?" Dean inquired. 

"Dean, listen to me. I know you're hurt after Lisa but this is awful quick to be gettin' back into the swing a' things. Are you sure Cas isn't just a rebound?"

"Bobby, stay outta my love life, would'ya?"

"I'm not tryna be nosy, I'd just hate to see Cas hurt, he's a real sweet boy."

"Whatever,"

"Idjit."

**~•~**

"So Cas, we're 'dating' now?" Dean inquired of the man sitting on his couch.

"Yes, I suppose, going on multiple dates would mean we're  _dating._ Unless you're uncomfortable with that term," Castiel looked at Dean, hoping the younger man _wasn't_ uncomfortable with the term.

"No, no I'm fine with the term," Dean answered all too quickly causing a smile to break out on Cas' face. 

"So...uhm... Who's Lisa," Dean knew Cas' question was completely innocent but he couldn't help getting mad that he'd brought it up.

"Nothing, she's no one," Dean swallowed hard, fighting the tears that wanted to fall at the memory of her.

Unfortunately, Cas didn't get the fucking hint,"She's not no one if you have that reaction to her name alone." 

"Just drop it, Castiel," Dean raised his voice but immediately regretted it at hurt flashed across the other man's face.

"You'll trust me enough to tell me one day," Cas promised, focusing his eyes back on the TV. Dean had asked him to come over and they were now watching a doctor sexy marathon. Cas thought it was one of the worst shows he'd ever seen but it he did have to admit, it was hilarious.

"You seem awful sure to say that to a guy you just met a couple of days ago," Dean replied cockily. 

"I told you, Dean. I actually feel like this is going somewhere, and I hope you feel the same way," Castiel smiled sweetly at Dean,"Now shut up and watch the show."

"Bossy," Dean murmured under his breath. He knew Castiel had heard it because he'd chuckled. Dean was happy he'd met Castiel, he honestly thought they were going somewhere too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't forget to comment, Hope you liked it!  
> ~Alex


	4. Chapter 4

Cas and Dean had kept their arrangement for a about a month, every Sunday at the café. Dean was finding out more and more he liked about this man and he was elated, finally someone who understood him. He knew how cheesy he was by even thinking that but fuck it, if he had to have his chick-flick moments, he'd be damned if they weren't spent with Castiel. The only issue was that the two hadn't kissed yet

Dean woke up one Sunday morning, got dressed, and gotten to the coffee shop before Castiel. Castiel always mentioned his tardiness and Dean couldn't place why but he was determined to please this man. When Castiel walked through the cafe door, Dean studied him. His dark brown hair was slightly messed up and the tight t-shirt he was wearing stretched over Cas' abs. Cas grinned when he saw Dean at their normal table. "You're early," Castiel sounded astonished.

Dean scoffed,"Don't get used to it." Cas snickered.

"So after this I thought we could go see a movie or something" Cas offered the freckled man in front of him. "Unless you have plans..."

"Sure," Dean beamed at the suggestion. 

"Okay, cool," Cas smiled softly. 

**•°•°•°•**

No good movies were playing so Dean and Cas decided they'd just go back to Castiel's place. Dean was never good at the whole romance thing but he did had to know so he asked, "Uh..Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we've been 'dating' for awhile now... are we like a-uh-"

"Are we a thing?" Cas interrupted with a chuckle. "If you want to be." 

"Okay. Babe," Dean winked and Cas snickered. "This is awkward to ask but...Can I kiss you?"

Cas tilted his head and frowned and Dean immediately regretted asking, opening his mouth to apologize but before the words came out Castiel's lips were on his. Dean was a little surprised by the action but leaned into it after a second. Castiel's lips were surprisingly soft and a hand twisted into Dean's hair as the kiss deepened. He moaned when Cas tugged a bit and Cas pulled away with a mischievous grin hand still in Dean's hair. "Does that answer your question?" Cas answered cockily before adding a, "Babe," and a cheesy wink. 

Cas learned two things that day:

1\. Dean was a phenomenal kisser

2\. Dean had a thing for hair pulling. He was so gonna use that to his advantage...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin' writers block, man. Sorry for such a long wait, I feel like an asshole. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be smut in the next one, I promise. Thank you for your patients!  
> Xoxo,  
> Alex

Dean cuddled against Castiel's chest on the couch under a blanket. Dean and Cas had decided every Friday was their movie night and they were gonna watch  _50 Shades of Grey._ Cas had suggested it out of curiosity and Dean had agreed. Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair and Dean relaxed into him. Cas didn't think Dean was gonna be much of a cuddler when he met him but when Cas touched his hair he was all over him. 

A sex scene came onto the TV and Dean shifted against Castiel. Cas noticed this but found it a bit strange. Dean hadn't shifted at the beginning of the movie at the first sex scene. It was only the BDSM scenes... a mischievous smile came onto Cas' face. 

"You okay, Dean?" 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Dean stammered. Cas' grip in Dean hair tighten a bit and Dean's breathing became labored.

"You sure? Your shifting around _a lot_..." Dean whimpered when the hand petting his head tightened even more and Cas snickered. "Dean, are you  _aroused?"_ Cas' tone was taunting. 

"N-no," Dean lied straight through his teeth and Cas could tell he was lying so he went with plan B and jerked the blanket away from Dean. Dean's erection was painfully obvious through his tight jeans and Castiel smirked.

"No?" Castiel mocked the green-eyed man. Dean turned bright red and looked down. Cas let his hair go and lifted Dean's chin up. Cas pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean groaned into the kiss opening his mouth for Cas' tongue to invade the space. Cas pulled away for air after what seemed like forever. "So beautiful..." Cas whispered as he looked into Dean's eyes. "So...you're into the kinky shit, huh?"

Dean chuckled a bit, "Yeah."

"How come I'm just now knowing this?" Cas raised a curious brow. 

"Cuz we've only been dating for about 2 months and that's not a great opener for first dates. 'Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. I like you, you like me. Wanna tie me up?"

Cas chuckled, "True enough. Sub or Dom?"

"Sub," Dean looked down again. 

"I figured," Cas replied simply. 

"How'd you know?" Dean looked back up at his blue-eyed boyfriend. "I don't look intimidating enough?" Dean snickered.

"Nope. It was your reaction when we first kissed and I pulled your hair."

"Oh. How 'bout you?" Dean asked.

"Dom."

"Are you like Christian? Do you have a _red room_?" Dean joked.

"No," Cas laughed. "I  _do_ have toys though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having serious writers block right now so I'm not diving into the whole contract and full on BDSM shit. Hell no. Just probably some simple bondage and toys. If you do have ideas, though, please, please! COMMENT THEM, I'm DYIN' here.  
> Xoxo,  
> Alex


	6. Chapter 6

**"Are you like Christian? Do you have a _red room_?" Dean joked.**

**"No," Cas laughed. "I _do_ have toys though."**

That seemed to intrigue Dean. "Do you trust me, Dean?" Cas cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah." Dean did trust Cas, he felt safe with him.

"Good. Follow me," Cas arose from the couch, not bothering to turn off the TV. Dean got up and followed Castiel down the hallway. Castiel opened to down to his bedroom and Cas went to his closet. Dean watched him pull out a large box and place it on his large bed. Castiel opened the box and Dean's eyes widened. There were dildos, buttplugs, and ball gags. Cas had floggers and paddles. Dean looked at the contents of the box and swallowed hard. 

"Fuck," Dean whispered under his breath. If Dean was turned on before,  _fuck_ Cas had him wrapped around his finger now. Dean licked his lips, "Jesus, Cas..." he looked up at the blue eyed man and images of him using all these on him filled his brain. 

"What do you think?" Cas asked. 

"I think I love you," Dean grinned and Castiel kissed him hard. Cas backed Dean up into the wall. Dean grinded on Cas like a horny teenager as he moaned into the kiss. How'd he get so lucky? Cas broke the kiss to look at Dean. "C-Cas, Please," Dean panted. He didn't even really know what he was asking him for but he wanted him  _so bad._

"No," Cas pulled away from him completely. A perplexed look crossed Dean's face. He didn't understand. "No, if you don't trust me to talk about whoever  _Lisa_ is, I-I can't..." Cas trailed off. 

"Please," Dean whined. 

"Tell me about Lisa, and I'll fuck you senseless," Cas compromised, "Or...better yet. Tell me about Lisa tonight and we can do whatever you want tomorrow. Date night, pie, anything you want. Just please trust me."

"O-okay Cas," _'_ _fucking cock-block,'_ Dean thought. "But can-can I stay over tonight?" 

"Sure, if you want to," Cas answered simply. He took the box of toys and put it on the ground.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to tell you, flash backs are bold and in italics

"So, Lisa. Lisa Braeden. My little brother, Sam, introduced me to her."

**~•~**

_**"Lisa, this is my big brother Dean. Dean, this Lisa from work," Sam introduced Dean to the brunette.** _

_**"Nice to meet ya," Dean shook the woman's hand.** _

_**"Likewise," Lisa smiled. The four of them, Dean, Lisa, Sam, and Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, were at bar. Sam said he was going out with a couple of friends and asked Dean if he'd like to tag along. Dean, being the party man he was, of course agreed.**_

_**They were all drunk so Sam and Jess decided to do karaoke, leaving Dean and Lisa alone.** _

_**Things got heated, they drank some more, and soon enough they were in a hotel.** _

_**~•~** _

_**"That was some of the best sex I've ever had," Lisa panted.** _

_**"Jesus, you're flexible," Dean grinned.** _

_**Lisa ended up getting his number and so their string of random hook-ups began. After about two yeaRS, random hook-ups turned into dating and Lisa eventually moved in. Everything was fantastic, Dean was finally happy.**_

_**After knowing Lisa for 5 years, Dean finally got the balls to do it. He proposed and she said yes!!** _

_**They started planning everything out, getting excited. Dean couldn't remember ever being so excited for something, this was the woman he saw himself with forever. Having children, growing old.** _

_**One night, Dean had to work for Bobby and didn't get home til really late. When he did get home, all he heard was screaming and shuffling. He dropped his stuff, grabbed a knife from the butcher block and ran upstairs to find the most traumatizing thing h could've imagained.**_

_**Lisa, is beautiful brunette fiancee, the woman of his dreams...In bed with another man. And not just any other man, no. No, this was his best friend's, Benny. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wanted to cry, scream, and punch someone in the face. "Get out." He said simply.** _

_**"Dean-o, I'm sorry, lemme explain..." Lisa tried.** _

_**"Get. Out. I won't say it again. Go stay at your sisters or something,I'll send your shit ove there or something. Just get the hell outta my house."** _

_**Dean could feel the sting of his eyes watering and took a beer out of the fridge, locking himself in the guest bedroom. He heard the door open and close, indicating that Benny and Lisa had finally gone and Dean let out a sigh of relief.** _

_**All his perfect plans for the future with this woman, all his thoughts. All his time, wasted. Down the drain. He'd given her absolutely everything, every drop of sweat, tears, and blood he had to offer. He'd given her his life, and she flushed it. Threw it all away without a second thought, and with his fucking best friend of all people.** _

_**How dare she...** _

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sat between Cas' legs, letting the man scrub soap into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil fluff to apologise for the angst last chapter

"Oh my gosh, Dean I'm so sorry..." Cas kinda felt bad for making him talk about it but he was glad he knew now. "What do you wanna do now, baby? It's up to you."

"Ca-can we just sleep? Please?" Dean looked at Cas and his eyes sparkled with sadness, he looked so close to tears.

"Of course Dean," Cas got up and told Dean,"I'm gonna hop in the shower. Would you like to..." 

Dean looked up at him and gave a weak smile,"Bath?" He suggested quietly.

"Okay," Cas smiled back softly, disappearing into the bathroom to.draw the bath water.

> **~•~**

Dean sat between Cas' legs, letting the man scrub soap into his hair. Cas finished washing his hair and rinsed the suds out of his boyfriend's hair.

"Thank you for trusting me," Castiel said, wrapping his arms around Dean's chest and pressing a kiss against the man's shoulder. Cas continued petting Dean, getting little whimpers of appreciation here and there.

Even under the water, Cas could see Dean's half hard cock. He smirked as an idea sparked in his brain. Cas' hand gently brushed Dean's nipple and Dean whimpered slightly. "Cas?" Dean looked back, leaf green eyes boring into Cas' baby blues. Cas studied his eyes for any hesitation or discomfort. All he saw was lust and it was confirmed when the freckled man whispered,"Please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short but I promise you smut!   
> ~xoxo Alex 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel makes love to Dean for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'ma bad author who forgets to fucking publish her shit. I'm so late and y'all can bash me in the comments, I deserve it. SORRY but here you go

* * *

**All he saw was lust and it was confirmed when the freckled man whispered,"Please?"**

Castiel was a professional Dom so there was no way he was just going to venture into it without setting guidelines and a safeword. Making love to the Winchester, however, was not a bad idea. Castiel kissed behind Dean's ear and down his neck. He was being incredibly gentle, only soft touches here and there but boy was it enough to get the younger man riled up. When Castiel found Dean's sweet spots he was rewarded with a low moan. 

They got out of the tub together and Dean all but jumped into Cas' arm's letting the man carry him to the bed. They were both wet but Castiel couldn't bring himself to be bothered by it. Castiel laid Dean in front of him, all spread out for his pleasure. Castiel kissed down the green-eyed man's chest, all the way down to where his v-line started. Castiel purposely avoided the area Dean wanted him to touch the most. Cas nibbled and kissed Dean's thighs before kissing his way back up taking one of Dean's hardened nipples into his mouth. 

Dean cried out brokenly,"Ca-ah-assss," as he arched into his mouth. Cas only carried on with the torment, always kissing around his length but never actually touching him. "C-Cas, please?" Castiel knew what he wanted but he wanted to hear I'm say it.

"Please, what?" he played innocent, sucking a mark onto Dean's upper thigh.

A blush crept onto Dean's face and chest as he forced the words out,"Please suck m-me off-AH!" Dean was interupinted when. Cas' lips engulfed the head of his cock. Cas slowly went down, moving his tongue with skill along the bottom of Dean's shaft. "Oh fuck," Dean moaned as he enjoyed the warm wetness of his mouth. Cas licked a stripe up Dean's shaft and Dean's breathing shallowed. Castiel teased and gave kitten licks to the tip.

Cas rolled Dean's balls in his hands while he sucked him and Dean was beyond ecstasy. Hot ropes of come hit the back of Cas' throat and he pulled off before licking Dean's cock completely clean. Cas fished through his box of toys until he found something. "Flip over, hands and knees," Cas softly commanded. 

Dean did as he was told, presenting his ass to Castiel. Dean felt something cold and wet probe at his puckered asshole. _'So Cas had grabbed **lube** out of the box,' _ Dean thought to himself. Cas' finger danced around Dean's hole for a bit until he finally slid the digit into the fluttering asshole. Dean quietly moaned at the feeling and scooted back onto the finger. 

Dean felt the lube being poured down his crack and onto Cas' fingers. Another digit slipped inside of the freckled man and he gasped. Castiel pumped the fingers in and out of the needy man, all the while whispering to himself,"beautiful, so fucking beautiful baby..." 

Soon Cas had 3 fingers stuffed inside of Dean. Cas removed his fingers before pouring lube into his had and stroking it onto his thick cock. Cas moaned at the first touch of himself and could barely wait to get inside Dean. "Lay on your back babe, I wanna see you face as a fuck into you."

Dean obeyed immediately and Cas teased Dean's hole with the tip of his length. Cas finally pushed into Dean and both of them groaned at the wonderful feeling. Cas set a slow pace, one that Dean wasn't all too happy with. "Ca-Cassssss please go fa-fasterrr-," Dean pleaded. Cas sped up a little bit but not to Dean's satisfaction. "I'm not glass, I'm not gonna break! Cas,  _fuck meee-_ oh!" Ca slammed into Dean hard. Dean's eyes rolled back and he was a sweaty mess. Dean reached a hand to finish the job and was soon coming, for the second time, all over him and Cas' stomachs. Dean threw his head back as hot ribbons painted his stomach and chest. Dean clenched around Cas and that sent him stumbling over the top. Cas came chanting Dean's name loudly.

**•~ ♡~•**

Castiel carded his long fingers through Dean's hair after they'd cleaned up and gotten back into bed. Dean was drowsy and he looked up at Cas as he slurred his words,"Cassss... when are you going to dom for reaaaaal?"

"After we get all the work filled out, love," Cas responded, patients and love laced his voice.

"Wooooork? I have to do  _work_ to have sex?!" Dean sounded utterly disgusted and Cas laughed.

"You just have to tell me what you do and don't like. Hard limits, soft limits, a safe word..." Cas trailed off.

"Oh mkayyyy," Dean cuddled into Cas and Cas held him. "Love you Cassy.." Dean whispered gently. 

"I love you too, Winchester."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean woke up and it took a minute for his brain to register where he was. He was naked and snuggled into Castiel's chest. Memories of the previous night flooded Dean's mind and he smirked. "Cas..." he said, gently shaking his boyfriend. "Caaaaaasss...?" Dean shook him harder and Castiel's eyes popped open. 

He sleepy smiled at the freckled man,"Hello Dean." 

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean pecked Cas. on the cheek. 

"So," Cas sat up and Dean followed,"what are we doing today, Winchester? It's completely up to you."

Dean didn't even have to think,"I wanna work on the hard limits, soft limits, safe words,"Dean paused for a moment,"... punishments."

Cas grinned,"We can start on that right now."

**~• ♡•~**

Castiel went through things with Dean after they'd dressed. Dean just wore some of Cas' clothes, a blue t-shirt and some jeans. Cas went through soft limits, hard limits, preferences. He'd printed out a BDSM 'contract' sheet so he could write down what on the list Dean liked and didn't like. 

"Eww why would shit be sexual?"Dean exclaimed, disgusted.

"It's something people like for whatever disgusting reason they like it," Cas said in an equally repulsed tone. "That was the last one. Now we need a safeword and then I'll show you my list of rules-and punishments," Cas winked.

"Can we just use the stop light system?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Cas smiled.  He liked the stop light system It was simple, it was easy. "So," Cas pulled out a sheet from the pile of BDSM papers,"Rules."

  *   **Always safe word if you need to**
  * **Do not call me by Castiel if we're in a scene or if you're in trouble**
  * **Your body is mine, no one else's**
  * **Do not disrespect or talk back to me**
  * **Do not touch yourself without permission**
  * **Never come without** **permission**
  * **Always thank me after a punishment or a reward**
  * **Communicate what you want when you want it**



"I'll add more as I get to know you and your body better but these are the basics.   Breaking any of these is punishable by a spanking or orgasm denial,"Castiel explained.  Dean nodded. 

"So... you can fuck me senseless now, right?" Dean gave Cas a mischievous smile.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean slips up on the rules one day and Cas isn't too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna spam you with chapters because I feel so creative rn

It wasn't Dean's fault, honest! Dean had been minding his own business and it just... Happened! Really, it was Castiel's fault. Yup, Cas was the real culprit, no doubt about it.

Dean was usually good about keeping to the rules, especially the orgasm one because if he was good at the end of the week Cas would give him the best orgasms he'd ever had. Friday, though, Cas decided to tease Dean. Dean had had a hard week working at the shop and hadn't gotten to see Cas all week which meant he was reduced talking to Cas on the phone. That meant no cuddling, no kissing, and no coming.

He was frankly sick of everyone and everything. Cas invited Dean over a lot on Fridays and Dean would stay over until Monday morning. This Friday was no different and Dean found himself at Castiel's after work. It was later that night that Dean told Castiel about his stupid annoying week and that he couldn't wait to see Cas through all of it. 

Now Castiel, being the prick he is, decided that he felt the need to tease his freckled sub. "I don't know how I survived the week without you, Winchester," Cas' voice had dropped an octave. Dean, and little Dean, immediately took note of this and got excited.  _That_ voice was Cas' dom voice and Dean loved Cas' dom voice. Cas' voice brightened, though,"Well, you must be hungry after work so I'm gonna go make us some food!" Cas explained, completely stepping out of his dominating composure.

Cas went to the kitchen and left Dean, thoroughly perplexed on the couch. Castiel's teasing didn't cease, either. He dropped his voice again when he announced he was going to go take a shower, stripping right down to his boxers in front of Dean. Cas then again left Dean, didn't invite him to take a shower with him. Just left him on the bed, wondering what the hell he was up to.

Saturday rolled around, and Dean was now in a state of complete confusion. Not once since Cas and Dean had started dabbling in BDSM did they not play on a Friday night. Dean began to worry if he'd done something wrong or something to offend Cas. He scrolled through his memory and when he found nothing he decided to ask Cas himself. 

They were cuddling on the couch watching Dr. Sexy, as they do around lunchtime on Saturdays, when Dean spoke up,"Uh...Babe?" 

"Yes, Dean?" 

"Did...Did I do something? Something wrong?" 

"No, sweetheart..why do you ask?"

"Because last night we didn't...uhm..ya know..."

"Fuck?" Cas replied with an amused smirk. Cas found it adorable how inside the bedroom, Dean could say the sexiest, kinkiest shit, but outside of the bedroom, when him and Cas were just talking he'd suddenly get  _shy_ about the topic of sex.

Dean's face turned red before he looked down, licking his lips,"Y-yeah.."

"No Dean, you haven't done anything," and Cas ended it at that. Dean didn't try to continue the conversation, just left it alone after that. 

Dean decided to be nice-totally not trying to get in Cas' pants-and make dinner. It was just spaghetti and meatballs but Cas made the most sinful noises while eating. "Ohhhh my GOD, Dean, this is delicious," he moaned. 

"Th-thank you.." Dean looked down at his food, knowing if he looked at Cas while he made those noises, little Dean would spring up, and he wasn't sure Cas would take care of it.

Sunday came and still nothing. By Sunday night was when Dean decided to take matters into his own hands. "Babe, I'm taking a shower!!" Dean called out from the bathroom. 

"Okay!!" Dean stepped under that hot water of the shower and sighed happily. Finally, he could take care of himself and Cas never had to know. Dean slowly pumped his hand up and down, closing his eyes, and picturing that Cas was really the one doing it. Dean knew that the walls weren't all that thick and he had to make this quick and quiet. "Ca-Cas..." he whispered.

Cas decided he would end his torture that day, though, and decided to pop in on Dean in the shower. It was when he opened the bathroom door that he heard Dean's hushed grunts. Cas frowned and threw back the shower curtain, almost giving Dean a heart attack. "What. Do. You.  _Think._ You're doing?" Cas' voice was deeper and more pissed off then Dean had heard it.

Dean stopped jerking off immediately and looked down,"Um...sorry sir?" he tried. 

"Nope, that's not gonna work. Finish your shower and hurry up. Don't you  _dare_ touch yourself or trust me, you'll regret it." 

Dean nodded and Cas snatched the curtain back into place. Dean washed up quickly and dried off. Fuuuuck why'd he do that? _'Now I don't get to come and I'm in trouble, great going, Dean!!'_ He thinks to himself. He shuffles to the bedrooms and kneels, knowing exactly how Cas wants him: kneeling by the bed, hands on his knees, head down. 

Dean hears Cas open the door but doesn't dare move his head. "Soooo, you though you could pull of over on me, huh slut?" Cas closes the door behind him. "You may answer."

"Well, I haven't come since last Sunday sir... I thought you weren't going to let me so-"

"What's the last rule on the list, Dean?"

Dean's mouth goes completely dry at the realisation that he broke 2 rules. "Um...Communicate what I want when I want it?"

"And why the hell didn't you ask?"

"I dunno..."

"That's not a good answer, slut," Cas' tone is harsh. "Dean, do you know why I'm so upset with you?" Dean shakes his head no and Cas sighs,"Because you know what the most important thing in any relationship is other than trust?" 

"Communication?" 

"Exactly. Do you know why this worries me so much, Dean?  You're already so goddamn stubborn I'm nervous this will carry on outside of the bedroom if you think you can get away with not telling me things," Cas was trying to calm himself down to refrain from punishing Dean while he was still so angry.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Dean got a lump in his throat. He had disappointed Cas, and that was something Dean never wanted to do.  Even if it was only just play, he absolutely hated disappointing people.

"I know," Cas sighed wearily and sat on the bed. Castiel gave himself some time to calm down before saying,"Up and over my lap, Dean." Dean obeyed quickly. Usually he'd try to get out of a spanking but disappointing Cas more than he already had was definitely not something he wanted to do. "How many do you think you deserve, Dean?" 

"Umm.." oh fuck he hated when Cas did this. Castiel would sometimes make him choose how many he'd get or what punishment he'd get to add to the humiliation of it all. It helped Dean remember not to do it again "fifteen for each rule I broke?" 

"You think thirty is enough to get this ass nice and red?" Cas taunted.

"Yes, sir," 

"Good boy," Castiel didn't waste anymore time and slapped Dean's ass. Dean hissed in pain mixed with pleasure from the pleasant burn. "Count and thank me for each one. Lose count, we start over," Cas reminded Dean of the rules,"hesitate too long, you get two more."

"One, sir. Thank you, sir." 

**SMACK.**

"Two, sir. Thank you, sir."

They carried on like this until Dean choked out a sob on  seventeen and waited too long to count. Cas smacked him twice in quick succession and he managed,"SORRY! Sorry seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. T-thank you sir."

When they got to twenty-seven Dean was full on sobbing but making sure to stay in place. Dean considered begging but knew it was have no affect on Cas because Cas knew he could take more. More than a mere thirty, Dean could take  _atleast_ fifty.

_**Smack!** _

"Thirty! Thank you s-sir!" Dean's body relaxed, thinking his punishment was over when he got two extra swats to his ass. "What was that for?!"

"You hesitated you had an extra two," Cas reminded him. "Now," Cas gently lifted the crying Dean into his arms,"You know you're not gonna get to come tonight, right?" Dean just looked  down miserably and nodded. Cas took pity on him and lifted his chin up to face him,"Unless you can be a  _really_ good boy for me."


End file.
